


Long Distance

by Sal



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal/pseuds/Sal





	Long Distance

As the phone rang, John tugged the darts from the board and crossed to his desk to glance at the caller ID. Grinning, he leaned over to hit the speaker button, something tight easing in his gut. "Hey, McKay."

There was a brief pause, and then Rodney's voice came over the speaker, "Straw's cheaper."

"An' grass'll get you high," John replied, as he crossed the room to flip the lock on his office door. He grinned at the sound of McKay's snort, and then tossed another dart at the board. "What's up?"

"What's up? Nothing, that's what's up," Rodney replied, his tone sounding grievously injured. "I hate this place."

"You say that every time you call," Sheppard chuckled as another dart struck home in the centre of the board with a _thunk_.

"Yes, well, it's true every time I call," Rodney retorted, sounding all the more put out. "We don't all get to traipse around off world, and then come back and play darts in our office."

John tossed his remaining darts to his desk, circling around to drop into his chair. "Oh yeah, I'm having loads of fun," he replied, flicking the wing of one of his model jets absently. "Best time ever."

Rodney's voice softened slightly. "Is it really bad?" he asked, surprisingly hesitant for the usually pushy McKay.

John sighed out a breath, leaning back in his chair and rubbing a hand over his face. "You _know,_ " he replied, voice dipping low and going slightly rough.

"Yeah. I... John. Me too." Rodney's voice was still hesitant, as he added, "I'll be there tomorrow."

 _Thank Christ_ , John thought, but didn't say. "Yeah. You're still staying for a week, right? I got some time off." Closing his eyes, Sheppard relaxed more, listening to McKay ramble about how long he was staying, and all the things he planned to do at the SGC. Rodney's voice in his ear reminded him of just how much he'd been missing the scientist, and thoughts of seeing him tomorrow caused heat to coil low in his gut.

Quietly, he unzipped his BDUs, freeing his filling cock from his boxers and curling his fingers around himself. As Rodney segued into a rant about some of the incompetent people he was forced to work with, John begin to stroke himself, slowly, letting the pleasure build.

Jaw tight to keep back the moans that were strangling in his throat, John let his head rest back against his chair, his hand shifting, speeding his strokes as he listened to Rodney. It wasn't what McKay was saying, but the familiar snap and bite of his voice as he spoke that was making John's cock throb hard in his fingers.

Some small sound must have escaped him, because Rodney stopped talking abruptly, only the hiss of long distance coming over the line. "Colonel..." Rodney said after a long moment. "Are you...? Oh, Jesus, you _are_ , aren't you? I'll be there tomorrow! You can't wait?!"

"No," John rasped, voice throaty. "I can't wait. It's been too damn long as it is." He tightened his fingers, hissing at the bolt of pleasure that shot straight to his balls and made his thighs tense.

Again there was nothing but silence over the line for a moment, and then Rodney gave a low, throaty whimper, the sound going right to John's cock and wringing a groan from him. "Jesus, John," Rodney murmured. "Not fair. I'm not in _my_ office."

"Sorry," John panted, not sorry at all, eyes squeezing closed as he worked his cock faster. Fuck, it'd been too damn long since he'd last seen his lover, and just a few minutes of stroking had him primed to explode.

"You're not sorry," Rodney complained in a pissy tone. Then he heaved a long-suffering sigh, before lowering his voice again. "Jesus, John. I wish I could see you right now. You're so fucking _hot_ when you're touching yourself. God, just thinking about it's got me hard."

A strangled sound escaped John and he tightened his fingers hard around his aching cock. "Yeah, Rodney. Fuck," he rasped. He loved it when Rodney talked to him like this.

"Tomorrow," Rodney replied, a smirk in his voice. "You can pick me up at the airport, and we'll go right back to your place. I'll make sure I'm ready for you, John." Rodney's voice dipped even lower, his words and tone making John's balls draw up tightly. "Once we get to your place, you can just bend me over the chesterfield and _fuck_ me."

John's eyes went wide, his breath catching in his chest. "Rodney..." he managed to rasp out, and then his back was arching away from his chair, his fingers flying over his cock as he came hard, muffling his ragged cries of pleasure by biting down on his wristband.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Rodney yelped, and then all John could hear was his lover panting into the phone. He went boneless in his chair, head tipped back, eyes closed, as he tried to get his brain back online. "Rodney?" he rasped after a moment, and then grinned to himself when all he got in reply was a low whimper.

Snagging a handful of tissues, he cleaned himself up and tucked his cock back into his BDUs, listening to Rodney panting softly. "You okay?" he questioned, once he had his uniform put to rights once more.

"Other than the disgusting stickiness in my jeans?" Rodney replied tartly.

John laughed low at that, reaching for one of his model planes, smiling and far more relaxed now. "Good," he replied. "Go clean up, Rodney. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Rodney sighed. "Tomorrow. Hey, you know I..."

John reached over and disconnected the call before Rodney could finish, and then leaned back in his chair again. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
